Voodoo
by NeedlesIsSoCute
Summary: This is my story on why Needles's mmouth is shut...you probably won't like it no one ever does...


This fic is takes place before the tak games. Say Tlaloc made Pins and Needles way before the chaos in the first game, and he originally made needles with a working mouth, just so my fic sounds better then it does. . Please review then. Thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! Needles! Look!" Pins yelled as he pointed to the sky.

Needles ran out of the house and looked were he had pointed. The sky was a beautiful bright red and orange color. The colors shown down on them as he held a straight face. Needles thought that it wasn't the most amazing thing he had seen before but was very interesting. It was night but it had looked as if it were dawn.

Needles fell to the floor looking at Tlaloc's house. Tlaloc, with a very frustrated look, was inside the window gesturing to come into the house were they had been living. After all Tlaloc did create them. "Pins," Needles called to him. "Tlaloc wants us in!"

"For what?" Pins asked as he took his eyes off the sky.

"I dunno," he answered. "But I'm sure this is important. He looks mad." Pins ran to him. They started walking towards the house. They ran a couple yards before reaching the door. They took a glance at the sky and ran into the house.

"What do you think you were doing? You could've been seen!" Tlaloc asked the worried dolls as they put there hands to there sides and stood up straight. Tlaloc rolled his eyes. "Well? Answer me."

"W-we were looking at the colors in the sky." Needles stammered hoping not to get Tlaloc mad. "We were looking for wood for the fire place and we stopped to watch the colors. That's all." Tlaloc looked angry. "Sorry." Needles finished. He looked at the ground biting his lip, hard.

"Stop doing that." Tlaloc ordered him. "You'll bite a hole right through your lip and won't be able to talk." Needles stopped gnawing on his lower lip and put his hands behind his back.

"Sorry." He apologized. Tlaloc said nothing and narrowed his eyes.

"I'd rather you guys not go outside. I forbid you to make friends with anybody. It could be dangerous to have people see you. They might be on the good side and find out my plans. Don't make friends with anybody, you got it? Not even dolls like yourselves. Is that clear?"

"Why?" Needles whined.

"What does it matter needles? No one would ever wanna talk to us," Pins questioned. "And who would we talk to in the first place. No one's ever here!"

Needles punched him and Pins punched him back in the face and Needles fell to the ground. He covered his cheek with his hand and sighed in pain. "You jerk! That hurt!" he yelled. Needles stood up started running to Pins with his hand balled into a fist, but Tlaloc grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him up off the ground. "The reason why I won't let you accoiate with any one is either they will be on the good side or the evil side so if there good there bound to turn us in." Tlaloc confirmed.

"But what if they are evil? Like us?" Pins asked curiously.

"No. If they were evil we would have more competition." Tlaloc answered still holding Needles by the back of his neck.

"Ow ow ow!" Needles yelled. "Let go of me! I'll hurt you! Ow! Your hurting me! I didn't do anything! Leave me alone! Ow!" screaming at the top of his lungs he was kicking frantically trying to hold on to the back of his neck to stop the pain.

"You always yell." Tlaloc said as he narrowed his eyes. "I wonder what would happen if I took away your voice."

Needles stopped kicking and shut up. He put his hands down to his sides and sighed in pain. "Please let me down," he grumbled bitterly.

"That's better." Tlaloc laughed and dropped him. Needles rubbed the back of his neck and walked himself next to Pins. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Needles and Pins said as they looked at the ground. Tlaloc walked away and chuckled. Needles rubbed his neck and had a mad, evil look on his face. He wanted revenge. He wanted to be able go outside and he wanted to have power over himself and do want he wanted.

Needles look to the side were Tlaloc had walked off. He didn't see him. "Pins," he whispered. "Lets go do something, we'll be here a long time." Pins nodded and looked the way Tlaloc walked too. He saw no one either.

"Let's go outside." Pins suggested. "Just for a bit. He'll never know."

"No way." Needles replied. "I'm not going to disobey him." Pins gave him a taunting look and walked to the door. "Pins! Don't! If you go and get caught I'll get in trouble too!"

"What? Are you scared?" Pins taunted. Needles looked at the ground. "You are, aren't you? Ha! Afraid of a guy like that. You chicken!"

Needles looked mad. He wanted to hurt him though he new that would be foolish because Pins was a lot bigger then him. "I'm not afraid of him I just-" He didn't finish what he said. He gave up on fighting against him and looked out a window. He saw somebody.

It was a girl. A very pretty girl. She had long black hair and was very pale. She was wearing a short skirt and a shirt with no sleeves that was three inches higher then her belly-button. She was doll like them You could tell she was a voodoo doll because she had a number of stitches around her body.

She's made of cloth! Like me! Needles thought. it took him a while to process in his mind the girl was a doll much like them. "Hey pins," he said breathless. "Who's that."

"Who?" Pins asked and looked out the window. He saw the girl and his eyes got wide. "I don't know," He confirmed. "But I like her."

Needles rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't get so far as to touching a girl." He laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Pins said. "Well watch." Pins opened the door and slammed it shut walking to the girl.

The girl was looking up at the sky and moving her long black uneven hair out of her face. Pins stood next to her looking at the sky as she was.

She looked at him. "Hello." The girl said and smiled. She had a beautiful voice.

"Uh, Hello." Pins greeted her back. "My name's Pins. What's yours?"

"Helena." She smiled and looked at the sky again. "It sure is a weird night, huh?"

"Yeah. It's very odd." He replied. There was a slight moment of silence. "So where do you live?"

"Over there." She pointed at a very small house. "It's not much but it's home."

Needles looked out the window laughing at Pins. That girl does like him doesn't she? Needles thought. Or she is just trying to be friendly.

Pins saw Needles in the window laughing and he narrowed his eyes. "So, how long have you been living here?" he asked Helena.

"Not long, we moved here a day ago. I haven't gone outside until now." She replied.

Needles continued looking out the window. This is _ridiculous_! He thought. I can't believe she likes him!

He was getting jealous. He just didn't realize it. She is pretty, he thought. Though, she wouldn't want to talk to someone like me, she likes Pins and she would never like me.

Helena looked at Tlaloc's house. It was a dark place from the outside and could only guess it was the same from the inside. She looked at the window and saw needles. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She beckoned him to come out.

Needles was happy. "Yes!" he whispered to himself. He ran out the door and shut it quietly so Tlaloc wouldn't hear. He walked to Helena biting his lip. She moved the hair out of her face again and this time Needles actually saw her big, bright, mahogany colored eyes. Needles was enchanted by her eyes. He couldn't stop looking at them.

"Hello." Helena greeted Needles.

"Hello." Needles said back. She's so pretty, he thought. "I'm Needles, what's your name?" He was trying to get her to talk to him more but the more he did talk to her the more embarrassed he got.

"Helena." She said as she put her hands behind her back and smiled. "I was talking to your friend here," As she said this she pointed to Pins and he had a look on his face as if to say he was the greatest person in the world.

"Yeah he's a real conversational companion." He mumbled sarcastically. Helena giggled and pulled her hair back trying to get it out of her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Pins yelled at Needles. Needles put his hands on his arms hoping that Pins wouldn't hit him.

"What I meant is, I think your really boring. That's all." He replied giggling. Pins punched him softly to his response. "Ow." He said calmly and rubbed his arm.

Needles sat on the ground trying to get out of the way. Pins was telling Helena something but Needles was to busy trying to find out what the noise he was hearing. It sounded like hissing. He looked at the ground trying to locate it and found out what it was.

A snake.

He looked on the ground behind him and in back of him looking for the reptile. He found it by Helena's legs. It was black and yellow and it's mouth was wide open showing it's sharp fangs. It's going to bite Helena! He thought.

He grabbed her arm. "Helena! Move!" He yelled as he pulled her. She fell right on top of him painfully on his stomach. "Ow! There was a snake! Ow! Your hurting me! There was a snake going to bite you!" He was talking a mile a minute. Gasping out of breath.

"Snake! Where?" Pins yelled as he searched frantically for it.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She yelled as she got off of him.

"There was a snake. It was going to bite you! I moved you before it did." Needles gasped out of breath frightened out of his mind.

Helena was speechless. "What?" It her a while to get it but when she did, she was just as frightened as him. "Oh my god." She finally mumbled. "Thank you so much Needles! Oh my god! You saved me from a very painful re-stitching. You deserve a reward."

"How about a kiss." He blabbered out. Did I just say that? He wondered. He looked at the ground and put his hands behind his back in embarrassment. He started to shake and tremble in embarrassment

"If it's a kiss you want," She said. "Its a kiss you shall receive." Needles was astonished. He didn't believe she would even say that but he didn't believe she would kiss him so he didn't get his hopes up.

"What?" Pins mumbled bitterly in amazement.

Helena put her hands on his cheeks. By now Needles's heart was racing. She closed her eyes kissed him softly on his mouth. Needles closed his eyes. He was still trembling though he didn't care at all his surroundings. He was in a deep romantic trance but that soon ended when Helena pulled away immediately. Needles looked at her and found out she was looking behind him. Needles turned around and saw his worst nightmare.

Tlaloc.

"Pins. Needles. Come with me. Now." He said frustrated. Needles started biting his lip again. He looked at Helena who had a worried look.

She frowned and mouthed a "sorry" at him.

Needles nodded and mouth "here", "tomorrow" and "early."

Helena nodded to his predicament and walked backward to her house keeping an eye on Pins and Needles.

Pins and Needles walked into the house looking at the ground. Tlaloc on the other hand walked in the house furious. "What did you think you were doing?" Tlaloc yelled.

"Making friends?" Pins mumbled.

"The exact opposite on which I told you to do. Is it not?" Tlaloc looked at Pins. "You are supposed to be in charge while I'm away or working." Then he turned to Needles. Needles, biting his lip, looked at the ground away from Tlaloc. "And you. You weren't only making friends you were kissing her. You slimy little-"

"Hey," Needles spoke up. "I wasn't kissing her. She was rewarding me. I saved her from a snake bite and-"

"So you kiss her?" Tlaloc yelled. "You aren't even supposed to be making friends. Let alone soul mates!" though he said that bitterly and like a jerk.

"You know what?" Needles said with a mad and evil look on his face. "I bet the only reason why you won't let us have friends is because you never had any and you want to make us suffer. And I bet the only reason you won't let us love is because you never loved anyone your whole pathetic life. You just hate us so much you want us to go through the same stuff as you do you not?"

Tlaloc had a depressed and evil look at the same time. "It isn't so much that I _never_ loved. I never said that." Tlaloc looked at the ceiling.

"Did I say something wrong?" Needles said looking up at nothing thinking about what he had said.

"N-no." Tlaloc stammered. "I don't know I just-" He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall behind him crossing his arms.

Pins and Needles looked at each other. "Are you okay sir?" Pins asked Tlaloc.

"Don't call me sir! I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Tlaloc yelled at them

"You don't look or sound fine, Tlaloc." Needles said concerned. He walked as close as he could to Tlaloc without touching him and looked up at him quizzically.

Tlaloc looked at Needles puzzling face and tried not to laugh but he did any way. "You guys are hysterical." He said looking at pins who had just fell to floor to talk to a bug.

"What's wrong?" Pins and Needles said at the same time. Tlaloc looked at both of them and then he looked out the window.

"I _did _love some body but it was a long time ago I don't want to talk about it." Tlaloc told them Needles looked it feeling guilty for what he had said because he was so angry. "You know what. I'll let you guys go outside, but be careful who you talk to. Just nothing closer either, okay?"

"All right," Needles said. "We can live with that can't we Pins?" Pins nodded. "See? We'll be fine." Needles told him.

"Okay good. I have to go to bed or something." Tlaloc said as he walked to his room.

"Do you really think he loved some one?" Pins asked Needles as Tlaloc was out of sight. "Or was it a trick to make us feel bad?"

"I don't know. He seemed so sad." Needles said. "I almost feel so sorry for him. In fact I do feel sorry for him. I wonder what happened."

"Yeah, me too." Pins said.

"Lets get some sleep." Needles suggested. Pins nodded and they both headed to their rooms.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Needles woke up the next morning early. He looked out the window and saw Helena. She was looking at the sky in her short sleeveless shirt and short skirt.

When Needles saw her standing there he noticed she had a snake in her arms that was crawling around her neck. It was the same snake that was going to bite her. Or at least he thought. He thought this puzzling and ran out to greet her.

Once Helena heard the door close from behind Needles she ran up to him. "Hi!" she yelled from a distance.

"Hello," Needles said looking at the snake. He liked snakes but was afraid to go near one. "Is that the snake that bit you…er, tried to?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She replied. "I be-friend it!" she smiled a kissed the snake on the mouth very lightly. "See? She's nice. She was only going to bit me for the cloth for food for her eggs."

The snake hissed at Needles and he moved back. "No. Bad girl." Helena told the snake. "Needles is a friend of ours." Needles stared at the snake in fright. "Here stick out your arm." Helena said. Needles was afraid to but did so anyway.

The snake slowly but carefully slid onto his arm and soon enough around his neck lightly and other arm. "Whoa," Needles breathed. "How did you do that?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love snakes?" Helena said and smiled. Needles smiled back lightly trying to laugh in amazement. He nodded. "I _love_ snakes. There my favorite creature in the whole wide world!" she said throwing her arms out in enthusiasm.

Needles looked at the house. He saw no one in the window or by the door. He looked at the sky. Again, it was bright colored like the night before.

He turned his head slowly to Helena. She smiled lightly and tried to grab the snake off of his arm but the snake refused to move. Helena gave up and put her hands on the back of her head. "My god." She muttered.

"What?" He asked her. She nodded her head saying that it was nothing. Needles ignored it. He looked at the snake that opened it's mouth. It reminded him of the incident that happened the day before. Did she really kiss him or was it just a dream?

"Um, Needles?" Helena said as her voice faded. Needles turned his head notion that he was listening. "About yesterday, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you…oh, well I did but I couldn't help myself. I'm extremely sorry. I didn't want to get you in trouble or anything." She looked at the ground in depression and shook from embarrassment.

"Don't worry." Needles said. He put his hand on her cheek trying to get her to look at him. "You didn't get me in trouble. You want the truth, that actually made things better."

"Huh?" Helena asked quizzically. She felt a little relieved but didn't exactly understand

"It's a long story and I'd rather not explain." He said giggling. "I didn't know if I was dreaming or I was just crazy."

Helena giggled and hugged him. "Thanks for that." She said lightly. She kissed him on the cheek. Needles smiled and fell sitting on the ground and Helena followed. "So he isn't mad? Your owner?" she asked him puzzled.

"No." He replied. "Not really." Helena smiled and Needles looked at her eyes. They were calming and loving at the same time. He saw she was breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" He asked her. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Is your owner asleep?" Helena asked as she looked at the house.

"He should be…why do you ask?" He replied. His heart started to race as she looked into his eyes while he was doing the same.

"I wanted to do this," She said as moved closer to him just a bit.

Is she going to kiss me? Again? He wondered. He moved closer to her and she just barely opened her mouth. He did the same. She moved close to him so her lips were touching his. They both closed there eyes prying that Tlaloc or even Pins weren't watching them. Needles started to tremble. Still kissing him she put her hands on his shoulders and Needles put his hands up on her sides.

Sweet Juju, he thought. She's kissing me! This time I know I'm not dreaming!

They tore apart slowly breathless. "I'm sorry," Helena frowned looking at the ground. She took her hands away from his shoulders and moved away.

Needles felt bad. He moved himself over in front of Helena. "Helena," He muttered to her she looked at him and He kissed her softly. "It wasn't your fault." He told her.

"Your right. It was yours, Needles." A voice said. Needles knew it could only be two people. a.) Pins. Or b.)Tlaloc. He knew it was the latter. They turned around and did see the one thing they prayed not to…again.

Tlaloc. Again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for this chapter. I'm so bored and since my sis just put up her fic I decided to put up mine. I know its not good. Do you believe in curses? Well if you flame me or even CC me (I hate it because I know I'm bad so you don't hafta tell me.) I'll curse you with the help of my good friend. So please R&R. Thanx!


End file.
